The healthy popularity of aerobic and other forms of physical exercises has prompted the development of low-cost and practical devices to allow individuals to practice at home certain exercises that could formerly be practiced only with complex apparatuses found in health clubs, professionals' offices and physical therapy departments of hospitals. For instance, a sheet of plastic laid over a floor and a pair of sliding booties have been used to practice sliding exercises as a substitute for the walking exercises that can be done on treadmills.
Fitness enthusiasts do not usually limit their practice to one type of exercise, and thus are required to acquire several pieces of equipment. This multiplicity of exercising devices is not only costly, but also requires a great deal of practice and storage space.
There is a need for a more practical sliding/walking device which could more accurately simulate the function of a treadmill and other professional aerobic apparatuses.